Keep Moving Forward
by Adrian Jade
Summary: You have heard Adrian and John's point of views on their lives and Ashley but what about her thoughts on life after John. Sequel to What Hurts the Most. Formally called One Love.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey doc you haven't left yet?" a patient asked.

"No my rounds haven't ended yet" I replied stifling a yawn.

"How long have you been working?" the patient asked.

"Since noon yesterday" I replied.

"So you've been here for about 15 hours now?"

"Yeah I have a 24 hour shift and then I'm done" I said.

"Ashley you need some sleep"

"Mrs. Nickerson I'm fine now let's get you back into bed" I said wheeling the old woman into her room.

"My Alyssa is picking me up tomorrow and I'm going to live with her from now on" she said.

"That's wonderful" I said "Alyssa is a good woman"

"What about you is your mother still living?" she asked.

"Yes she is she lives with my sister Adrian in Massachusetts" I replied "that's where I grew up in West Newbury, Massachusetts"

"She must be so proud of you"

"I really wouldn't know I haven't seen her in almost 7 years" I said.

"That's a pity" Mrs. Nickerson said as I was helping her back into bed "you are such a good girl you should go home and see her"

"It wouldn't be good for her to see me again" I said.

"I'm sure you are wrong it is always good to see our children" she said "I showed Alyssa the card your little boy drew me she thought it was so sweet"

"You are his favorite patient to come visit" I said tucking her in.

"I couldn't remember what you named him though" she said.

"Bruce Anthony Joseph Cena" I said.

"That's right but you call him Anthony" she said.

"Yeah Anthony was his father's middle name also"

"Will you tell me about where you grew up?" she asked.

"Sure, West Newbury is a small town in Massachusetts and when I say small I mean it but it was a great place to grow up. I met the love of my life in that town but that was years ago"

"Tell me about him" she said.

"What can I say he was my best friend we were always together as kids he was the first boy I ever kissed, also the first one to ever break my heart but you don't wanna hear about that. Anthony is all I have left of him now"

"You'll see him again one day" she said.

"Yeah I know I will" I patted her hand. "go to sleep now you have a busy day tomorrow"

"Will I see you before I leave?" she asked.

"Of course you will I would never let my favorite patient leave without saying goodbye" I smiled at her.

"Goodnight Ashley"

It was tough working at a hospital death was a main part of the building. As a child I hated the whiteness and the smell of the cleaners they used to clean hospitals with but now that doesn't bother me anymore. I was one of the best surgeons San Francisco Memorial had, which I was glad for because of my love of helping people. I was surprised when the elders had let me return to my normal life. I don't know how they did it but I was grateful. I would never be a solider of good for them anymore but in a way I was still helping them. I still held that resentment against them for taking away my family but not all of it was gone, I still had Anthony.

That little boy had saved my life in more ways than one. All I had to do was look into his big brown eyes and everything else in my life didn't seem so bad. He helped fill emptiness in my heart but my heart would never be whole again till I had John and my other children back. At night when I couldn't sleep I imagined what they looked like now. Boston was 7 now I wondered if he still had the beautiful blonde hair that I had loved so much. He was in the first grade now I wondered if he liked school and his teachers. Sophia and Logan were 4 now I hadn't seen them since they were 7 months old I wondered what they looked like also. Then there was John I wondered if deep down he ever thought of me maybe as a distant memory of the love we had once shared.

I sighed I would never see them again but I would always have my dream, the dreams where we could be a family.


	2. Chapter 2

After being up for 24 hours I was so happy. I walked into the front hall of my 4 bedroom home. I heard motion coming from the back of the house.

"Hello" I called out.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I didn't have time to prepare for the impact. The wind was slightly knocked out of me.

"Anthony what are you doing up?" I asked him.

"I no tired" he replied.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked.

"Paige do it" he said.

Anthony's light brown hair was gelled up into a mohawk.

"You look cool buddy" I said.

"Thank you mama" he said.

"Morrow I go play wif Wyatt and Chris?" he asked.

"Yes tomorrow you can play with Wyatt and Chris" I told him.

"Where's Paige?" I asked him.

"Ok Paige I no find you" he yelled.

Paige orbed in.

"Hey Ashley" Paige was smiling sheepishly "we were playing hide and seek"

I rolled my eyes "you and your sisters listen to me as he does when I say no magic"

"Magic fun mama" the overzealous 3 year old informed me.

"Ok it's bath time and then bed" I said putting him back down on the floor "say thank you to Paige for watching you"

"Thank yous Paige" he said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome Anthony" she said.

"Go get ready for your bath baby mommy will be up in a minute ok" I told him.

"Otay mama" he said as he left the room.

"I overheard the elders talking they have big plans for Tony, Chris, and Wyatt" Paige said.

"The elders aren't getting anywhere near my son not after they took his father and siblings away from me"

"I figured you'd say that I just wanted to give you a heads up" Paige said.

"He's all I have left and I thank god for him everyday" I said. "it's kinda funny who would have thought 7 years ago I'd be a single parent with 4 kids instead of one, I sure didn't"

Paige laughed "that's one way to put it but I have to get going Henry and I have been married for 4 years today"

"Oh happy anniversary" I said.

"Thank you" she said "I'll see you later"

She orbed away. I yawned before going up the stairs to give Anthony a bath.

"Mama I wanna dance" he said.

Don't ask me why but my son was a dancing fool he loved to dance especially when I would dance with him.

"Buddy mommy is really tired" I said.

"Pwease" He begged.

"Fine one song" I said.

"Yay!" he exclaimed.

"What song?" I asked him.

"Tha one bout tha river" he said.

I smiled as These are the Days by Van Morrison began to play.

"How'd I know you were going to pick this song?" I asked him.

"Cuz I love this song" he grinned.

He put his little feet on mine and we began to dance.

"You know Anthony you are a really good dancer" I joked.

"Thank yous" he said.

I picked him up and we began to dance that way.

"Your daddy and I used to dance to this song" I said.

He didn't say anything he just put his head on my shoulder. We danced like that till the song was over. Then I put him into his bed he wasn't really sleepy so we were looking at a photo album.

"Who's dem Mama?" Anthony asked pointing to a picture of John and the kids.

"That's your daddy and your brothers Boston and Logan and your sister Sophia"

"Why they not here?" he asked.

"They went away before you were born sweetie" I explained.

"When they came back?" he asked.

"I don't know baby maybe one day they will" I said.

"I wuv you mama" he said as I tucked him in.

"I love you too Bruce Anthony Joseph Cena" I kissed his forehead before leaving.

"Night daddy, night brofthas and sissy I wuv you" I heard him say.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was just starting my shift when the paramedics came rushing in.

"What's up?" I asked rushing to meet the lead EMT.

"Male, mid 30's crashed his car into a tree, his 3 small children were in the back" the EMT said.

"The kids just have a few cuts and bruises but the dad wasn't so lucky the impact of the car forced him to hit the steering wheel at full force collapsing his ribcage"

"Ok call Meaghan and bring him into OR 2" I said.

"What about the kids none of them have ID and all three of them are terrified" he said.

"Meaghan can start the surgery without me, I'll go talk to the kids" I said.

They were all huddled together in one of the exam rooms.

"Hey guys my name is Doctor Ashley and I'm here to make sure you are ok" I said.

They kept their heads down so I couldn't see their faces

"So what are your names?" I asked.

"We don't know" the oldest of the three said with his head still down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We can't remember" he said.

"I need to examine you so can you hop up on the table?" I asked "that way your brother and sister see how brave you are"

He did as I asked and got onto the table. His eyes were swollen shut and his face was pretty banged up. Blood matted his medium length blonde hair. He looked to be in extreme pain. I looked around me to make sure no one was watching. I never used my powers in public but this time I felt like I needed to. My hands began to glow and his face began to clear. His eyes were still closed. When I finished his eyes were still closed. He blinked a few times.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" he finally opened his eyes and I was shocked to see who I was looking at.

"…Boston" I managed to get out. I have no idea how I knew it was him but I did. I knew those beautiful blue eyes anywhere.

He looked at me strangely as if he was trying to remember. I wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him till he couldn't breathe but I didn't because it would have frightened him.

"Can you fix my brother and sister too?" he asked.

"Of course I can" I healed Logan and Sophia. Sophie clung to me in terror.

She was 4 now and looked nothing like I remembered. She had long blonde hair now, she was beautiful I had tears in my eyes just looking at them all grown.

"I remember that glowing I have seen it before" Boston said "and the name Boston I know it"

"How did your dad's car end up in a tree?" I asked him while trying to calm Sophie down. Logan was sitting next to his brother trying to look calm.

"I don't remember" Boston said "where's our dad?"

"Your dad is in surgery right now" I said to him. "is there anyone I can call to come and get you?"

"I don't know" Boston said holding his head.

"I want daddy" Sophia cried.

"Shhh Sophia its ok you and your brother's are fine" I ran my fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Why did you call her Sophia?" Boston asked "and you called me Boston"

"I'm going to take you to a friend's house they can help you remember" I said holding out my hand to Boston.

He hesitated at first but out of instinct he grabbed my hand and the four of us orbed to the manor.

"Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo" I yelled "anyone"

"Ashley what's… wow are those who I think they are" Phoebe asked walking into the room with Piper.

"What are they doing here?" Paige asked walking into the attic with Anthony and Chris.

"Mommy theys in dat picture wif daddy" Anthony said excitedly.

"Yeah they are sweetie" I said to him

"I think the elders did something to block their memories so do you think there is a spell to reverse it"

"We can try and write one" Paige suggested.

30 minutes later…

"How about this one" Paige said, this was the third spell we tried.

_Bring back memories lost_

_Share the feelings in the heart_

_Past and present I summon thee_

_Let these children remember me_

Nothing happened at first but then a white light emitted from each child. Boston groaned and fell to his knees rubbing his head. The twins did the same. But then they stopped. Boston stood up and blinked.

"Mama?" he asked somewhat unsure but then he knew it was me and ran into my arms. We were both crying tears of joy.

"Where were we?" he asked.

"Never mind you are home now and nothing is going to take you away again".

The twins joined the hug. I had all my babies back.

"Sophie you are so beautiful" I said getting a good look at her "Mr. Logan you are so handsome" they both grinned.

"And my sweet Boston you aren't my little boy anymore" he was 7 now but I could still remember the day he was born.

"Mommy" Anthony whined.

"I almost forgot kids this is your little brother Anthony"

"Mama is daddy going to be ok?" Boston asked.

I had forgotten about John till that moment.

"I'm going back to check on him now" I said "you guys are going to stay here"

Boston nodded and after a billion hugs and kisses for each kid I orbed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I orbed into the hospital parking lot.

"Hey where did you go?" Dr. Meghan O'Brien asked me.

"I went to drop my kids off some where" I said.

"Wait… huh I thought you just had Anthony" she remarked.

"My ex was the one they brought into the OR I haven't seen my other three children in 3 years, he just disappeared one day"

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I promised the kids I'd check on their dad" I replied.

"It is my professional duty to talk you out of it but being your friend I know nothing"

"Thanks Meg" I said giving her a hug.

"He's in the ICU, he looks pretty bad"

"I'll be ok" I assured her.

I walked up the stairs to the ICU. I wasn't prepared for what John looked like, his chest was completely taped up and most of his face was heavily bandaged.

"Baby I'm going to take your pain away" I said removing the bandages from his face. It was completely black and blue, his nose was broken and there were so many cuts.

I was chocked up when I went to heal him. His face began to clear, he was looking more like my John now. He looked different, not just older but he also was sporting a goatee now. I laughed John with a goatee… well it was funny.

"I love you so much baby" I kissed him before leaving the room.

"Is daddy going to be ok?" Boston asked as I walked into the front door of the manor.

"He's sleeping right now and his chest is going to hurt him for a little while but I think he'll be fine" I replied.

"Are we going to stay with you?" he asked.

"Yes I have a 4 bedroom house about 20 minutes away from here" I said. "so you and Sophie will get your own room and Logan and Anthony will share one"

"Really?" Boston asked "I've always had to share a room with Logan"

"Nope no room sharing for you" I smiled at him.

"Good cuz Logan is a slob" Boston said.

"I am not!" Logan exclaimed.

"Ok kids were home" I said.

"Wow mama this is a really nice house" Sophia said. She was holding onto my hand while walking into the house.

"Thank you baby girl" I said.

"This is a really big house mommy" Logan said.

"Well you rugrats need room to run around and break stuff right" I smiled at him.

"Right" Logan agreed.

"Come on Logan I show you my toys" Anthony said. He got a little too excited and ended up orbing both Logan and himself to his room.

"Bruce Anthony Joseph Cena what did I tell you about using magic"

"Sorry mama" he yelled from his room.

"That boy is going to be the death of me" I muttered having a seat next to Boston on the couch.

"What's with the look Buster Brown" I asked lightly patting his leg.

"Are we going to get sent away again?" he asked "I remember last time your bosses sent us away"

"Boston you don't have to worry nobody is going to be taking you anywhere" I assured him.

He threw his arms around my neck and began to cry.

"Shhh it's ok baby let it out" I rubbed his back.

"I missed you so much"

"How could you? I wasn't your mother where you were?" I said.

"I don't know how … I just missed you" he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"You don't have to worry I am never letting you go again I promise" I kissed the top of his head. He yawned.

"Why don't you go lay down, you've had a long day I'll wake you up when dinner is ready"

"Ok" he said.

"Your room is the last one on the left and it even has it's own bathroom… how is that for spoiling you" I said.

He retreated upstairs, I let a sigh that I didn't realize I was holding that boy was going to need some serious love before everything is ok with him again.

"Mama I'm bored" Sophia plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Why is that my dear?" I asked.

"You have no girl toys" she said.

"You are absolutely right" I replied "and we will have to do something about that tomorrow but in the mean time how would you like to help me make a cake for dessert"

Sophia's eyes lit up at the mention of cake.

"I'll even let you lick the bowl" I said.

"You're fun mama" Sophia laughed.

"Thank you baby" I said.

I knocked on Boston's door. There was no answer so I went inside. Boston was sprawled out all over the bed. Gee I wonder where he got that from … cough… John.

"Sweetie dinner is ready" I shook him lightly.

"I'm awake" he sat up and stretched.

"I love you baby" I said.

"I love you too mama"

Dinner was hectic.

"Tony don't throw your food" I scolded him.

"Aww mama we having fun" he whined.

"No food throwing" I said.

The moment I left the table all you could hear was giggling. I knew they were having a food fight but I really didn't care.

"Hey kids" I yelled.

They all looked at me as I sprayed them with the kitchen sink. We were all covered with food and water by the time everything was said and done but everyone was laughing and having a good time so it was worth it.

"Can we do that again sometime?" Boston asked.

We were all crashed out on my bed. I propped my head up with my arm to look at him.

"Maybe" I said.

"You are the coolest mom" Boston said.

"And all 4 of you are the coolest kids in the world" I said.

"Can we sleep in here tonight?" Boston asked.

"Yep go grab your stuff" I said.

So that is how our evening ended together as a family and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

"But mama I need to stay here with you" Boston whined.

"Boston you need to go to school" I said.

"Can't I be home schooled" he suggested.

"And who exactly is going to home school you?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"… um" the fool was actually thinking about it.

"You are going to school end of discussion" I said "now go brush your teeth"

I watched as he dragged his feet into the bathroom.

"Sophia, Logan are you two ready to go to pre school" I yelled from the hallway.

"I'm ready to go mama" Sophia emerged from her bedroom. She was wearing this cute little pink sundress, her long blonde hair was put up into two very cute pigtails.

"You looks so pretty Sophia" I told her.

"Thank you mama" she twirled around for the full effect.

"I ready to go to scoo mama" Anthony ran out of his room still clad in his pajamas.

"Oh no my little monkey you don't start school until next year" I said to him "you are going to spend the day with Leo"

"But I wanna go to scoo" he pouted.

"Tony you are going to have fun with Leo" I looked at my watch.

"Boston we're going to be late if you don't hurry up" I yelled.

"I'm all ready" he grabbed his backpack by the front door.

I dropped Tony off first and then headed to West Elementary School. Walking in I was holding Sophia and Logan's hands. Boston was sulking along side me.

"Ok kids here we are" I said ushering them into the office.

"Oh and these must be the Cena children welcome" the principal Mrs. Anderson greeted us warmly "you guys started on a very good day Sloppy Joes are being served for lunch.

"Boston you hear that Sloppy Joes" I tried to sound excited. He didn't say a word. I kneeled down so that I was the same height as Logan and Sophia.

"I'll be right here to pick you up at the end of the day" I said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"It's only for a few hours you'll get through it" I kissed him too.

I was at work when my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi Ms. Mercer… sorry to bother you, this is the school nurse at West Elementary. Boston is here with a stomach ache"

"Normally we don't call unless we need to but it is his first day and he seems upset" she whispered.

"I'll be there to pick him up in 10 minutes" I told her.

"Boston you can't do that anymore the nurse is only for when you are sick understood"

"Yes" he replied.

I had to give him credit he was smart… maybe a little too smart.

"You are going to have to come with me to the hospital" I said "so you have to be really good"

"ok" he said.

"Hey Kasey this is my son Boston do you mind if he hangs out here with you for a while?" I asked.

"Of course he can" Kasey said.

Boston had a seat and began his homework. It was a slow day so I did my rounds in about an hour. When I got back to the nurse's station Boston wasn't there. It didn't take an idiot to realize where he had gone. I hadn't wanted the kids to see John till he was awake.

"Is he going to be ok?" Boston asked when I walked into the room.

"Yeah, they are keeping him drugged up right now because his body is still healing

"Can't you heal him?" Boston asked.

"You know I don't like using magic" I replied "and even if I wanted to I couldn't because he wasn't hurt by evil"

"But you love him"

"If I could heal him I would" I said "but he can't have a collapsed ribcage one day and the next be all better"

Boston looked around the room.

"You hung our pictures up" he commented.

"Of course I did he needs something to look at when he wakes up" I said "and I put pictures of you kids all over the room"

"I want him to wake up soon" Boston said.

"According to his charts he's getting better, they are giving him less pain killers. So he should wake up soon"

"I hope so"

"Don't worry so much kid that's my job"

He smiled "Ok on one condition"

"What is that?" I asked.

"We go get ice cream" he said.

I looked at my watch "well we have to go pick up your brother and sister from school but then we can go"

"What about Anthony?" Boston asked.

"He's probably bouncing off the walls on a sugar high as it is plus I haven't had any alone time with you, Sophia, and Logan since you guys got back"

"That is true" Boston remarked.

I threw my arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. He smiled at my antics and that is how we walked out. We met Sophia and Logan right in front of the school.

"How was your first day?" I asked them.

"Good we got to color and have snacks and mama did you know we had to take naps?" Logan said. "by the time I got sleepy we had to wake up"

"I had an idea that you guys might have had to take a nap but naps are good for you because they make your body stronger" I said.

"Daddy is taking a nap right?" Sophia asked.

"Yes Sophie daddy is taking a nap"

"Damn guys I forgot my pocket book at the hospital so we need to swing back there and pick it up"

We were laughing and joking while walking into the lobby.

"Dr O'Brien report to room 157... Dr. O'Brien report to room 157" a voice was blaring over the loud speakers.

"That's your dad's room wait here and I'll be right back" I told them.

I bolted up the 3 flights of stairs and down the hall to John's room. Meaghan was already there.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"He stopped breathing" she said "and the air pump thing doesn't seem to be working"

I pushed her out of the way and began to administer CPR.

"Come on Johnny breathe" I willed him before putting my mouth to his and forcing air into his body.

"His heart rate is dropping" Meaghan informed me.

"I know Meg" I snapped at her.

"Still dropping"

I heard a sniffle from the doorway. The kids were standing there and Sophia was in tears.

"Meg get them away from here" I yelled.

Meg looked up to see the kids and as quickly as she could get them to move she ushered them away.

"Damn it John breathe"

Finally everything he did he coughed and groaned but never opened his eyes. His heart rate began to improve.

"Everything is stabilizing he's going to be ok" I said to one of the nurses.

"What about brain damage?" she asked.

"He has very little up there anyways so I wouldn't worry about it" I said.

I walked into the waiting room. Sophia ran to hug my legs. I picked her up and tired to comfort her.

"Daddy's ok baby no need to cry"

"Is he really ok?" Boston asked, he too had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, he's going to be ok he juts stopped breathing but we got him to start up again" I explained.

"I wanna go see him" Boston said.

"Me too" Logan added.

I took them to the room. Sophia wanted to be put on the bed. She crawled over to John and cuddled close to him.

"She's always doing that" Logan said "it's stupid"

"She's daddy's little girl … leave her alone I was the same way" I said.

"You were mama?" Sophia asked.

"Yep, I was always your Grandpa Russell's favorite" I smirked.

"What about Auntie Adrian, Auntie Maddie and Uncle Lucas?" Boston asked.

"He loved the too but I was always the favorite" I said.

"Who's your favorite mama?" Logan asked.

"Mothers don't have favorites they love all their babies the same" I said "now your dad is going to be fine and I believe I promised you guys ice cream"

"Mama will you carry me my legs hurt?" Logan asked.

"Sure baby but why do your legs hurt?" I asked picking him up.

"I … umm… banged them" he said.

I knew he just wanted to be held so I played along. I could tell already that Logan was going to he a mommy's boy and I couldn't have been happier about it. He rested his head on my shoulder. We left to go get some ice cream. We were sitting at a table just starting at our ice cream when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey mama" Anthony said. Anthony, Chris and Wyatt were standing in front of me.

"Tony how did you get here?" I asked him.

"I no orb mama… Wyatt did" he said.

"Auntie Paige sent us here, there was an attack at the manor" Wyatt said.

"Well as long as you are here grab some chairs and I'll order you guys some ice cream. What do you want?"

"I want da cake one" Boston yelled.

"Me too" Chris said.

"Wyatt, what about you?" I asked.

"Chocolate please"

As we were eating our ice cream I watched as Wyatt and Boston talked. Wyatt was about 3 years older than Boston but they seemed to have a lot in common.

"Yeah I just got the new Kingdom Hearts 3 game" Wyatt said to Boston.

"Really that's cool I beat the first 2 in a combined total of 3 and a half days" Boston stated proudly.

"Wow it took me a whole week… you must be sick with a controller" Wyatt said impressed.

"I've mastered a few systems I still rock my PS2, I would never sell that thing" Boston said.

"I know what you mean PS3 could never compare to the greatness that is the PS2"

"Mom do you think it would be alright if I go and play videogames at the manor for a while?" Boston asked.

"Did you finish your homework?" I asked.

"Yes" he rolled his eyes.

"Fine" I said. My cell phone started to ring.

"It's the hospital" I said before answering.

I walked away from the table. The kids stayed put.

"Hello" I said somewhat unsurely.

"Well thank you for letting me know" I snapped my phone shut.

The kids were quiet upon my return to the table.

"Kids I have some news" my voice was void of emotion.

"He's dead isn't he?" Boston asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap of last chapter:

"Kids I have some news" my voice was void of emotion.

"He's dead isn't he?" Boston asked.

"Kids I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it… he's awake"

For about 30 seconds nothing happened, the kids were processing what I had just said. Then Boston got this huge grin on his face and threw his arms around me.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Yep and as soon as everyone is done we can go and see him" I replied.

"Me and Chris are going to go to magic school now this is a family thing" Wyatt said "thank you for the ice cream and Boston I'll call you later"

"Ok see you guys later"

On the ride over to the hospital I noticed that Anthony was being really quiet and for anyone who know Tony that was strange for him. Usually he is the one who is yelling or making noises.

"Tony baby what's the matter?"

"I scared" he replied.

"Of what baby?"

"daddy"

"Why are you scared of daddy?" Boston asked.

"I never have a daddy before" he said "what if he mean"

"Daddy isn't mean" I said "he is going to love you just like he loves your brothers and your sister"

"You sure mama?" he asked.

"Positive baby"

I walked into the hospital with Tony on my hip, my other free hand was being held by Sophia. Boston had a grip on Boston's hand they were walking a little bit ahead of us.

"Now all of you remember this is a hospital and I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors that goes double for you Tony" I warned all of them.

"Why double for me?" Tony asked.

"Because I know you are a loud mouth" I said teasing him.

"I am not" he crossed his little arms.

"Do you think daddy will like my dress mama?" Sophia asked.

"I think he'll love it Sophie" I answered.

We arrived at John's room just as Meaghan was leaving.

"Hi kids" she said.

"Hi Meg!" Anthony yelled

"Hey cutie" she said "Tony you have to remember to be quiet"

He put his finger over his lips and made a shushing sound.

"Good boy" she said messing up his hair.

I put Tony down and walked into the room, the first thing I did was grab John's chart and read it over. He was sitting up watching TV.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him still skimming over what I was reading.

"My ribs hurt and they told me I stopped breathing today" he said.

"Yes I was there when that happened " I said looking at him "I gave you CPR"

"Thank you" he said "you probably saved my life"

"It really wasn't that big of a deal, I did it because Boston, Sophie and Logan would have been upset if anything happened to you"

"Who are Boston, Sophie and Logan?" he asked.

"Umm … our kids" I said.

"What we have kids!" he exclaimed "I don't even know who you are"

"Mama what's going on?" Boston asked from the doorway.

"Nothing baby you and your brothers and sister can come in now" I said.

"Hi daddy how are you feeling?" Boston asked.

"Confused as hell" he said.

"Now seriously John stop being a jackass" I said not even thinking that he seriously might not be able to remember any of us.

"My name is not John" he said.

"Really then what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know but it certainly isn't John" he protested.

"Your name is Jonathan Felix Anthony Jr., your birthday is April 23, 1977, you are the second oldest of 5 boys, your mom and dad's names are Carol and John … ring any bells"

"Nope" he replied.

"Great" I ran my hands through my hair "well I guess introductions are in order"

"This is our oldest son Boston he's 7 then there is the twins Sophia and Logan who are 4 and finally our youngest is Anthony but you never met Tony because you and the kids were taken away before I found out I was pregnant"

"Am I on some kind of hidden camera show?" he asked.

"No this is real life" I said "I can't believe you don't remember any of this"

"What about you I mean I think I should know my wife's name" he said.

"My name is Ashley but I'm not your wife" I said.

"Oh I just assumed with 4 kids…"

"Our history is complicated trust me we could compare to Buffy and Angel"

"Who…?" John asked.

"Never mind"

Anthony was hiding behind my leg.

"Hey little man what's the matter?" John asked.

He just hid his face in my jeans.

"Tony stop it there is nothing to be afraid of" I said.

"What's he afraid of?" John asked.

"He's afraid you won't like him daddy" Boston said.

"Come here… umm…umm"

"Anthony" I helped him out.

"Yeah Anthony" John frowned.

Anthony didn't move at first but eventually he climbed onto the bed. He sat close to the edge of the bed just staring at John.

"You can come closer" John said.

Tony slowly inched his way towards John.

"Why would I not like you" John asked softly.

"I dunno I never have a daddy before" Tony replied.

"Well I've never had a son named Anthony before so we are even" John said.

"Actually Anthony is his middle name his actual first name is Bruce" I remarked.

"Bruce?" John asked making a face.

"Once you get your memories back you'll understand" I said with a smirk.

"So this is it no more family members that are going to pop out of nowhere?" he asked.

"Nope it's just us" I said "we're a crazy bunch but we're all you got"

"Guys just letting you know visiting hours are now ending" Meaghan stuck her head into the doorway.

"We have to go now John but we'll be back tomorrow" I said.

He reluctantly nodded. The kids all gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Tony why don't you take your brothers and sister down to Meg's office and she'll give you candy" I suggested.

"Ok mama" he said "come on slowpokes" he grabbed onto Boston's hand and practically dragged him out of the room.

"I didn't want to scare the kids but you have absolutely no memories of any of us do you?" I asked.

"No" he said "I don't remember anything"

"Ok well we will just have to get your memories back like we did the kids" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Just as I was about to answer the room froze and I heard a familiar jingle. I turned around to face Meredith, who was an elder.

"What do you want?" I asked standing protectively in front of John.

"I wanted to explain why John and the children were sent back to you" she said.

"Ok go ahead"

"As Leo told you not all the elders were against you and John begin together… actually most of us were for you. But Roland felt that he was loosing his power so he used you as an example" Meredith said "he was too concerned with loosing and gaining power that he lost sight of the greater good, he was been taken care of and now we elders want to make amends"

"Thank you" I said.

"The one catch you can't magically fix John's memory, Roland took care of that if you try you will kill him"

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Wait and hope he recovers on his own"

"And if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Then you can make new memories I would have thought that would have been enough for you just to have him and your children back"

"Believe me it is" I said "and thank you again"

"Your welcome maybe now you won't think so evilly of us"

"Only time will tell" I replied.

She orbed out and time started back up again.

"What happened I feel funny" John said.

"Nothing we were talking and you must have blacked out" I said.

"Yeah I must have" he said rubbing his temples.

"Get some rest John you'll need your strength soon enough"

"Ok I will but what do you do?" he asked.

"I heal people" I smiled at him before walking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Pov

Boston crept into the room that his younger brother's shared. He went over to Anthony and gently shook him.

"What are you doin here?" Anthony asked sleepily.

"Daddy is coming home tomorrow should bring Grandma Carol to visit him" Boston said.

"Who Gramma Carwol?" he asked.

"Daddy's mama" Boston replied.

"Oh ok" Anthony started to stand up.

"Not now dummie wait till mama brings us to the manor tomorrow while she picks up daddy" Boston pushed Anthony back into bed.

"But mama says no orbing" Anthony said.

"But it's for daddy you wanna make him feel better right?" Boston asked.

"I dunno"

"Who makes you feel better when you are sick?" Boston asked.

"Mama" Anthony replied.

"Well Grandma does the same thing for daddy"

"Ok for daddy" Anthony agreed.

"Go back to sleep" Boston tucked his brother back in and gave him a kiss.

"I wuv you Boston"

"I love you too Tony"

The next morning Boston filled Sophia and Logan in on the plan at breakfast. Ashley dropped them off and went on her way to pick John up. The four Cena children raced up to the attic. They were about to orb out when Wyatt and Chris walked into the room.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked.

"To go visit our grandmother" Boston said.

"She gonna make daddy better Wyatt!" Anthony exclaimed excitedly.

"We wanna go too" Chris said.

"Ok but hurry because your parents are gonna come to check on us soon" Boston said.

After it was all settled the kids orbed out of the attic.

Carol Cena was sitting in her kitchen thinking about her son and grandkids it was still hard to believe that they were gone. To have died in a plane crash must have been horrible.

The kids orbed in and Carol was shocked.

"Hi grandma remember me?" Boston asked "it's ok if you don't but it's me Boston"

Carol passed out right on the kitchen floor. Boston sighed and he and Wyatt and Chris and Logan managed to carry the older woman to the couch.

"That didn't go well" Chris said.

"No it didn't" Logan agreed.

"Why she fall on da floor like that Boston?" Anthony asked.

"I think we surprised her" Boston said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah" Wyatt said "you guys probably just surprised her and she wasn't sure how to take it"

"I thirsty" Anthony announced.

Boston picked Anthony up and sat him on a chair. Then he went into the kitchen and pour Anthony some apple juice.

"Here you go" he said handing the juice to Anthony.

"Thank you" Anthony said.

Just then Carol started to stir. The kids waited patiently for her to awake fully.

"Oh god" she groaned.

"Easy Grandma" Boston helped her into a sitting position.

"But how you guys died?" she asked.

"No we didn't" Boston said.

"Wow this is weird" she said.

"Just a little" Wyatt said.

"Ok so where have you guys been for the last 3 years and how did you just appear in my kitchen?" she asked.

"We were sent to an alternate dimension" Boston said like it was the most natural thing in the world "and Anthony orbed us here"

"Who's Anthony?" she asked.

"He's our brother Grandma" Sophia said.

"Hi" Anthony said shyly.

"Ok and what does orbed mean?" she asked.

"It's a way of transportation for magical beings ma'am" Wyatt explained.

"Ok and who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Wyatt and this is my brother Chris we're friends of Logan, Boston, Sophie and Anthony"

"Yeah I'm defiantly going senile" Carol said to herself.

"No you aren't Grandma you just weren't raised knowing about magic" Boston said.

"Boston we go now bring gramma back to make daddy better" Anthony asked jumping up and down.

"What's the matter with your dad?" Carol asked.

"He crashed the car into a tree and hurt his tummy" Sophia said.

"Who are you guys living with?" she asked.

"Mommy" the 4 kids said.

"But your mommy passed away 6 years ago.

"She's an angel grandma" Logan said.

"Ok so let me get this all straight you guys are alive and so is your dad who crashed a car into a tree and your mom is an angel?" she asked.

"Yep" Boston grinned.

"Ok I am seriously going crazy" Carol said "you guys probably aren't really here I must have fallen asleep thinking about you"

"No Grandma we're really here" Boston said touching her cheek.

She put her hand on top of his to make sure he was in fact real. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You have no idea how much all of us have missed you … I mean to loose all of you at one time it was horrible"

"Well we're here now and you have Anthony too" Boston said.

"I have to call your grandfather and Adrian and all them they'll want to know you are alive"

"No we gotta go mama is going to be back soon and we'll get into trouble" Boston said. "Anthony isn't supposed to orb but we wanted to get you so that you could help daddy get better"

"How can I help?" Carol asked.

"He can't remember anything so maybe if he sees you he might remember" Boston said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Carol asked.

"You're gonna come with us?" Boston asked excitedly.

"Yeah I want to see my son again" she said.

"Ok hold on to my hand" Boston instructed her.

They all orbed back to Ashley's house and wait for Ashley and John to return. They met their parents at the end of the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"We brought gramma to make daddy feel better" Anthony blurted out.

Ashley looked at Carol who stood in the doorway.

"You all are in so much trouble"


	8. Chapter 8

I carefully helped John into the house and up the steps to my bedroom. I helped him remove his clothes and change into a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt. Then I got him into bed.

"Rest for a little while" I said to him "if you need me just yell"

"Ok" he said.

"Before you go who was that woman?" he asked.

"That was your mother Carol" I answered him honestly.

"Why did she look like she was about to cry?" he asked.

"It's been a while since any of us last saw her so she was happy to see us"

I closed the door with a sigh and began to walk down the stairs which would bring me to the first floor. I knew I would have to explain to Carol and I had no idea how I was going to do it. A pounding between my temples had already started. Carol was waiting for me in the hall as I came down. She hugged me tightly.

"I have no idea how this is possible but I really don't care" she said "I'm just happy to have my family back"

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you before but no one was supposed to know" I said "now if you'll excuse me I have 6 children to pretend to be mad at"

"You aren't really mad?" Carol asked.

"Their hearts were in the right place so I can't really hold it against them but I can't let them think it is ok to do this again" I said.

Carol nodded in understanding "just don't be too hard on them"

I removed the smile from my face and walked into the family room where all 6 children were sitting. I started to pace around for dramatic effect.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked in as best a pissed off tone as I could manage.

"It was mine mama I thought Grandma could help Daddy remember" Boston said with his eyes trained to the floor.

"Boston you know that the use of magic is only to be used in extreme emergencies" I said.

"We are really sorry mama" he said.

"You Mr. Anthony also know that orbing is not allowed" I said in a stern tone.

Anthony started to have a crying fit. I felt sorry for him and picked him up.

"Shhh its ok baby don't cry" I said rubbing his back "just don't do it again"

He sniffled a few times and stopped crying. I set him back down on the couch.

'_That was way too easy'_ I thought to myself.

"Wyatt and Chris I'm not going to tell your parents about this but if any of you pull a stunt like this again there will be hell to pay"

I walked out of the room but I stayed in hearing distance.

"Way to go little man I told you that would work" I heard Wyatt say to Anthony "the old crying fit trick works every time"

"Those little con artists" I said.

"They are good at it" Carol chuckled.

"They really are too much" I said.

"Let's sit down with some coffee and you can explain to me all about the magical world" she suggested.

"Sure" I said.

"So is John going to be ok?" Carol asked.

"I have no idea there is no guarantee that he will get his memory back"

"I have faith in his getting his memory back John has always been a stubborn individual and he'll fight this all the way" Carol said.

"Yeah I guess you are right"

"So you knew they were alive all this time?" Carol asked.

"Yes, I had Adrian tell everyone that they died in a plane crash so that there would be no questions asked I know it wasn't the right thing to do but I honestly never expected that they would come back"

"So explain Anthony's existence"

"The reason I came back was to watch over Boston and the twins but the one stipulation was that John and I were never to see each other but one day he found me. My bosses at the time sent me away but I informed John of a location where he could find me and well we met up and some stuff happened and 9 months later Tony was here"

"Ok" Carol said.

"You also understand that you cannot tell anyone else about us because the exposure risk would be huge and my bosses would have to get rid of all of us"

"When you say get rid you mean kill right?" Carol asked some what unsurely.

"Yeah" I said.

"As much as I hate to have to keep this a secret I will because I want to see my grandkids grow up"

"Then it's settled you are the only one to know and I guess the kids can get from here to your house all you have to do is call when you want to see them"

"Ashley" John yelled from upstairs.

"Duty calls" I said getting up from my seat.

"Yes John what can I do for ya?" I asked.

"I'm thirsty" he said.

"Ok no problem"

I went downstairs and got John a drink and then returned to the bed room.

"What did you get me?" he asked.

"Only your most favorite non-alcoholic drink in the world Blue Ice Gatoraide" I replied.

He looked at me for a moment before taking the offered bottle.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"I believe you just did" I joked.

"Anyways" he said "is all this real I mean are those really my kids or are you just using me because you want someone"

I was a little hurt by his question but I played it off nicely. I mean I really couldn't blame him for being suspicious.

"No those are really your kids" I said.

"How can I be sure?" he asked.

"John what do you feel when you look at me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like do I make you feel happy, sad … what?"

"I don't know I find you extremely attractive and I really want to believe that what you are saying is true but I just can't remember damn it"

"Take it easy your memory will come back a little bit at a time and when it does you will remember the love we once shared but you have to trust not only me but also yourself, you aren't going to get your memories back right off the bat so don't get frustrated"

"I wish I could remember you"

I placed my hand over his heart "what do you feel now?"

"My heart is beating faster I'm not sure why"

"Your heart remembers me and it's just waiting for your brain to catch up"

I kissed his fore head and walked out of the room. Part of me couldn't help but wonder if he would ever remember.


	9. Chapter 9

I had once again gotten home from one of the 24 hour shifts at San Fransisco Memorial and was now ready to sit and relax in her living room in peace and quiet but people had other plans. I walked into the house and saw Logan and Anthony swinging swords and yelling at each other.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"We're playing Pirates of the Caribbean mama" Logan said "you can play too we need someone to play Elizabeth since Sophie refuses"

"I'll pass" I said "why don't you boys play Pirates of the Caribbean outside that way you don't break anything"

"Ok mama lets go Tony" Logan said.

Both boys happily ran outside and began yelling and swinging their swords once again. I sighed and sank into my favorite chair in the living room. I leaned my head back and closed her eyes. I was almost asleep when John came into the room with the vacuum.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just finished vacuuming the upstairs so now I'm working my way down" he said.

"Ugh" I groaned in frustration.

"I just want some peace and quiet" I said "also since when did you start doing housework?"

"Haven't I always?" John asked.

"No, you used to mess everything up and then wait for me to clean it"

"Well I have discovered that I hate seeing the house a mess and since I can finally be out of bed I decided to clean up I mean it's the least I could do what with you working all night and most of the day"

"Who are you and what have you done with John" I asked somewhat scared.

"Just go take a bath or something" he suggested.

"Good idea" I said getting up and exiting the room.

I grabbed my cd player and popped in my Tim McGraw greatest hits cd into it. Next I turned on the bath tub and poured bubble bath into it. Then I lit some candles and dimmed the lights a little.

"This is just what I needed"

There was a knock on the door and I yelled for the person to come in.

"Mama phone call" Boston said as he handed me the phone.

"Hello"

"Who was that who answered the phone?" Adrian asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked my twin.

Adrian knew only to call if something really bad was happening.

"Ash, mom is really sick and they say that she is going to pass away any day now ... I know it's against the rules but I think it would help her if she saw you one last time"

"I'm on my way" I said before hanging up the phone.

I slammed into my bedroom and threw open the drawers. Clothing was scattered everywhere when John walked into the room.

"What's the matter?" John asked.

I was sitting with her head resting against the edge of the bed, my eyes were bloodshot and a little swollen.

"My mother is dying" I said.

"I'm sorry" John said hugging me.

"I need to go to West Newbury" I said standing up and picking up a few articles of clothing that I had thrown on the floor and put them on.

"_And from West Newbury, Massachusetts ... John Cena" a woman's voice popped into his head. _

"West Newbury?" he asked.

"Yes that is where we are from originally" I said "why?"

"Nothing it just sounded familiar" he said.

"I'll be home in a few days" I kissed him.

"You takin the kids with you?" he asked.

"I might call for them later on but for right now I'd rather it just be me" I replied.

"You want me to call the airport for you?" he asked.

"No that's alright" I said.

I walked out of her house and went into the garage and then she orbed into the kitchen of my mother's house.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that or at least announce yourself before just orbing in" Adrian had her hand over her chest.

"Sorry" I said.

"Yeah sure you are" Adrian said skeptically.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Really bad the doctors said she won't make it the rest of the week"

I nodded and blinked back a few tears, I needed to be strong for my sister and for my mother.

"You ok to go up by yourself?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"She'll be happy to see you ... maybe a little freaked out but also very happy" Adrian said.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall of my childhood home. A growing feeling of apprehension seemed to be sitting in the pit of my stomach. I walked up the stairs of my childhood home and swore I could almost hearing Adrian and Lucas, Maddie and I as kids running around and yelling at the top of our lungs. It hadn't been so long ago since my father had been alive ... well maybe it had. It hadn't been so long since I was alive, well at least to my mother. I just hoped her seeing me didn't send her completely over the edge. I knocked on the door and heard my mother weakly call to come in. She was half asleep when I entered the room. Her dim eyes found mine and I could see the surprise in them.

"Have you come to take me away to heaven with your father?" she asked.

"No mom I just came to tell you that it is ok to let go now and be at peace"

"My beautiful guardian angel" she smiled at me.

I went and took the seat in the chair next to her bedside. I took her hand in my own and just sat there letting my mother know that I was here.

"John and the kids ..." she started.

"They are ok mom" I assured her.

"You are all together again?" she asked.

"Yes we are"

"I wish I could see them one more time" she said.

"You will don't worry" I smiled at her. There were tears in my eyes. I let go of her hand and walked to the door.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Sleep I'll be here when you wake up" I replied leaving the room.

I walked back to the kitchen and had a seat in one of the chairs. I put my head in my hands and silently cried. Adrian came over and hugged me.

"You should have called me sooner" I told her.

"There was nothing you could have done for her just like you couldn't do anything for dad she will be at peace and with the man she loves" Adrian said "just accept that"

"How do you expect me to accept this?" I wanted to scream at her because she seemed so calm and unaffected.

"You aren't the only one who is loosing a parent here Ashley she is my mother too and not to mention you have been living your life out in California for the last 3 years and I have been the one taking care of her"

"If I could have been here you know I would have" I stated before getting up to use the phone.

It started to ring. The elders could kiss my ass my mother wanted to see her grandkids before she died and so she would. I went into the other room so I could talk in private.

"_Hello" _John said answering the phone.

"Hey it's me can you put Boston on the phone please?"

"_Yeah sure hold on a minute"_

"_Hello" _Boston said a few minutes later.

"Hey baby I need you to get your brothers and your sister and orb here your grandma is dying and she wants to see you guys one more time before she dies. Just tell your dad you are going to Piper's house to play with Wyatt and Chris ok"

"_We'll be there soon"_

"Ok I love you"

"_Love you too"_

Adrian was still sitting in the same spot when I returned the phone to it's cradle.

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you I know you would have been here if you could have been" she said.

"It's ok I know this isn't easy on you either" I said "so tell me what has been going on with you, Lucas and Maddie"

"Well Maddie and Randy have 2 kids a boy and a girl and Lucas is engaged to his girlfriend of 3 years her name is Amber, you'd like her and well I'm seeing someone his name is Harry and I love him very much"

"I'm happy for you all" I said.

Just then all 4 kids orbed into the kitchen. I thought Adrian was going to fall out of her chair when they did.

"Oh my god ... how ... when"

"Well they have only been home for a short time" I said "but they are all back and ok"

"Boston look how big you have gotten" Adrian was getting all emotional.

Boston went over and hugged Adrian tightly. Sophia and Logan did too. Anthony hopped up into my lap and watched his older siblings interact with Adrian.

"Who is this little guy?" Adrian asked.

"That's our younger brother Anthony" Logan said.

"Ashley how do they have a younger brother named Anthony?" Adrian asked.

"Well Addie when two people love each other and decide they are ready to have a baby ..." I started.

"Don't even finish that sentence" she said "so he's your son?"

"Yeah but he's John's too"

"Confused"

"He's 3 so he was conceived right before John and the kids were taken away"

"Ok"

"Yeah I'll fill you in on the details later"

"So can we go see Grandma now?" Boston asked.

"I think she'd really like to see you" I said "just remember she is very sick and probably doesn't look the way you remember her"

"Ok"

I took Sophia's hand and we walked up the stairs until we got to the bedroom door.

"Remember be good in there" I told them.

"We will" Sophia said.

"Mom are you awake?" I asked walking into the room.

"I never really sleep anymore because I know tomorrow I will never see the world ever again so I don't want to miss anything"

"The kids are here to see you" I said.

Boston walked in first with Sophia behind him and finally Logan walked in holding Anthony's hand.

"How?" my mother asked.

"It's not important just know that they are here"

"Look at them they are all so beautiful" she said.

"Hi Grandma" Boston said walking closer to her "how are you"

"Much better now that you are here" she said.

"I'm sorry that you are sick" Boston said.

"Don't be it's my time to move on" she said.

"My little Sophia come here" she said.

Sophia cautiously stepped forward and stood next to my mother.

"You look just like your mother did when she was young" mom reached out and touched Sophia's cheek.

"I love you Grandma" Sophia said.

"I love you too my sweet angel"

"Mom there is someone I want you to meet" I said.

"This is your youngest grandson Bruce Anthony Joseph Cena"

She looked at me confused but I just smiled at her. She nodded in acceptance I guess being near death made her believe the craziest things.

"Hello Anthony" she smiled at him.

"Hi" Anthony said from where he was hiding behind Logan.

"Logan you look so much like your dad" my mother said.

Logan grinned goofily and I couldn't help but want to laugh he was definately John's son alright. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and he looked up at me and smiled.

"What about John is he with you?" mom asked.

"No mom John couldn't come with us but he sends his love"

"I really do miss him ... he was always such a nice boy" she said I could tell she was starting to ramble.

"Ashley you have no idea how much I missed you" she said.

"It's ok mom ... you don't need to do this"

"No! I have to if I could have gone back in time I would have never let you leave that night" she said.

"Please mama" there were tears in my eyes now "there is no time for regrets just know that we are all ok now"

"I love you all so much"

"We love you too mom" Addie said coming to stand next to me.

She closed her eyes and her breathing became weaker until it finally stopped all together. I cried a little but they were mostly happy tears. My mother was finally back with her husband and I knew that he would take care of her.

"We should be going" I said a little while later.

"No please stay a little longer I've missed you" Adrian said.

"Addie, Lucas or Madeline could walk in at any moment" I reasoned.

"You said it yourself the elders can kiss your ass, you have been away from your family for too long"

"Mom can we go play outside please we will be really careful and not let anyone see us" Boston begged.

"Yeah go ahead" I relented.

"It's so good to have them back" Addie said.

"You have no idea for the first time in so long I feel that everything is right with the world" I said watching my children go out the back door to where their father and I played as children.

(Author's Pov)

Boston sat in the grass watching his siblings chase each other around. He couldn't help but laugh at them. He stole a glance to the house next door. He could see his grandfather sitting on the porch. He wanted so badly to go over to him and let him know that they were ok.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Anthony asked sitting next to his brother.

"See that man over there that's Grandpa John, he's daddy's daddy" Boston explained.

"So let's go over and say hi" Anthony said standing up.

"No Tony it's too dangerous you heard what mama said the elders will get mad"

"I hate dem" Anthony said "they make mama sad"

"I know they do but we have to follow the rules"

"No" Anthony said.

"Anthony please"

But it was too late Anthony had already began orbing both himself and Boston to the house next door. John Sr. looked startled.

"Hi Grandpa" Anthony said grinning at the older man.

"I'm sorry I don't know you" he said managed to say.

"Nice going Anthony mama is going to be really mad" Boston said.

"Be quiet Boston" Anthony ordered.

"No I am older than you and you have to listen to what I say"

"Boston?" John Sr asked not sure he was believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah Grandpa it's me" Boston said

"But how you are dead"

"Nope, me and Sophia and Logan and daddy are very much alive"

"... my son is alive?"

"Yes he is" Boston confirmed.

"But how?" was all the elder Cena could manage to say.

"There really isn't time to explain but we are alive and so is dad" Boston told him as quickly as possible.

"Boston, you said mama is going to be mad at us what did you mean by that?"

"Well when our mom comes out here and finds us talking to you which we aren't supposed to do because nobody but Auntie Adrian and Grandma Carol are supposed to know we are alive ... she gonna be really mad"

"So your mother is alive too?" he asked.

"Yeah how do you think Anthony got here" Boston just stared at him as Anthony nodded even though he had no idea what his older brother was talking about.

"Ok so let me get this straight ... the woman who I saw being put into the ground 6 years ago is still alive and my son and his children who were to have supposedly died in a plane crash are also still alive and not only that I have another grandson by my son and the woman who I saw being put into the ground 6 years ago ... who are in fact not dead, is that everything?"

"Yeah pretty much" Boston agreed.

"Damn how long have I been sitting out here in the sun it's starting to make me see things?" John Sr questioned himself.

Boston just shook his head and went over and placed his hand on his grandfather's cheek.

"Could a hallucination do this?" he asked.

"So you guys really are here right now?"

"Yes, grandpa we are ... well all us kids are at least"

"Where's your dad?" he asked.

"He's still in California ... that's where we live but he doesn't remember any of us because he crashed his car into a tree"

"Dad" Sean Cena was heard yelling from inside the house, he was moving towards the front door.

"Tony we have to go ... orb now" Boston ordered grabbing onto his brother's hand.

"Okey dokey" Tony said as the orbed away.

They orbed back into the back yard and Logan and Sophia were waiting for them.

"Where did you guys go?" Logan asked.

"We go see Grandpa" Anthony replied happily.

"OoOoO ... you are gonna be in trouble when mama finds out" Sophie said.

"Not is nobody tells her we won't"

"Nobody tells her what?" Ashley asked stepping outside.

"Boston and Anthony went ..." Boston clamped his hand over Sophia's mouth before she could say anything else.

"We went into the woods and then we thought we were lost but Sophie and Logan found us ... no harm done right Sophie"

"Boston remove your hand from your sister's mouth please" Ashley ordered.

"Sophia what really happened?"

Sophia looked from her brothers to her mother and thought about what she was going to say. She didn't want to be a tattle tail but she didn't want to lie either.

"They went into the woods mommy" she said.

Boston sighed in relief and put his arm around Sophia's shoulder.

"See mama you can trust us to be good" Boston smiled at her.

"You guys are up to something and it probably isn't good" she said looking towards John's old house.

"Anyways it's time to go so go in and say goodbye to your aunt ... we have to leave before the funeral home people come to take grandma away"

All the kids nodded and went inside, Ashley stayed where she was a few minutes longer. Tears left her eyes freely now. Everything she had been holding in was all coming out now, the sadness of loosing her mother and the hopelessness she felt when thinking about John's memory never returning. Everything was just coming out now and it felt so good to just cry until she couldn't cry anymore. She composed herself as the kids neared her.

"You guys ready to go home?" she asked them.

"Yep, as ready as we'll ever be" Boston said taking his mother's hand. Sophia grabbed her other hand and Anthony grabbed Logan's and they were gone as quickly as they had come.

Adrian watched them leave from the kitchen window. She was happy to see her sister and her children were once again reunited. She just hoped it is for good this time.


	10. Chapter 10

"Anthony get over here and get some clothes on now" I could hear John yell from the upstairs part of the house.

A very naked little boy greeted me at the front door. He was grinning and giggling to himself. I had to smile at him though because he was just too damn cute not to.

"Hey there naked boy" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mama" he said sheepishly "daddy gave me a bath"

"I can see that but now you need to get that cute little but upstairs before your dad get really mad" I said lightly smacking his back side as he ran to go find his father.

"Mama can you brush my hair before bed" a pajama clad Sophie asked me as she descended the stairs.

"Sure thing babycakes" I said taking the brush from her hand and leading her to the living room so I could sit down while brushing her hair.

"How was work today?" she asked me.

"It was tiring and I'm happy to be home" I replied brushing the long golden locks.

"So do want your hair put up or do you want me to leave it down?" I asked her.

"Down" she said.

"Ok well you are all done then little lady"

"Do I have to go to bed?" she asked.

"Yes, it's already quarter of 9" I told her "you have school in the morning"

"Fine" she huffed a little bit.

"But before you go you have to do something" I said.

"What do I have to do ... oh yeah" she said smiling as she gave me a kiss good night.

John came into the room carrying a squirming Anthony. He was shaking his head in an amused way. I could tell John was feeling more comfortable around the kids. At first he seemed very cautious and guarded around them. I couldn't really blame him if I woke up with no memory at all and some guy was trying to tell me his kids were mine I'd probably do the same thing. But as of late John seemed to really try and bond with the kids.

"Your little hell raiser wanted to say good night" John said handing Anthony to me.

"Oh no John Cena I do not get all the credit for him ... he's just like you were as a little boy"

John frowned for a few seconds and I could tell he was trying to remember what it was like for him being a little boy. I felt really bad for him because I hadn't been very forth coming with information about his past and that was only because I was still unsure about how much to tell him without freaking him out. But I knew I didn't want to lie to him either.

"Well it doesn't matter who he's more like right now because he needs to go to bed" John said.

"I agree with ya" I said kissing Tony and telling him good night before handing him back over to John.

"I love you daddy" Tony said resting his head on John's shoulder.

It brought tears to my eyes when Anthony said this because there were so many times where I thought Anthony would never get to meet his father, let alone tell him he loved him. John smiled at me.

"I love you too Tony" he said and I could tell that he meant it.

John took Tony back upstairs and I found myself rummaging through the hall closet. Finally after 5 minutes of ripping through boxes I found what I was looking for. John was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed when I returned.

"Wake up I have something to show you" I said wiping the dust off of the album I now had in my hands.

"What's that?" he asked yawning.

"It's an album I made for Boston ... I wanted something to show him that at one time his parents were young and in love"

I put the album on the coffee table and we both leaned forward to look at it. On the first page was a picture taken when I was 7 and John was 8. He was pushing me on the swing.

"You were such a gentleman back then Johnny" I smiled "but that was when your brothers weren't around and when they were you'd push me in the mud or pull my hair"

"Typical boy"

"We were inseparable ... there were times when I would sneak out of my room and climb the tree that was right outside your bedroom window and you'd let me in and I'd crawl into bed with you and your parent would find us there the next morning wrapped in each other's arms, of course were we kids then so nothing happened"

"You ok?" I asked noticing that he was rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, I just get frustrated at myself not being able to remember" he replied.

"You need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself sweetie everything will come back in time"

"So what happened next?" he asked.

I flipped through a few more pages. Still smiling at all the warm memories I had of being a young child.

"Well you were the first boy I ever kissed but things didn't last, you broke my heart John but I grew stronger from it and after high school I went to collage and became a very successful physical therapist. I vowed never to return to West Newbury but that didn't last long. I eventually did end up going back home about 3 years after graduating collage my father was dying and I needed a friend and you were there for me when I needed you and eventually I fell in love with you all over again"

"How did I break your heart?" he asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you John you were a real prick when you were younger. We began dating in my freshman year of high school I had been dating a football friend of yours I don't really remember his name ... Ben something and well he beat me up one time and you kicked the shit out of him and that is how we got our start. For a while everything was perfect we were together and nothing else mattered and then well you went away to Cushing Academy, which was a boarding school and we didn't see each other as much and you eventually started seeing another girl behind my back and when you came home for Christmas you told me you were in love with someone else and I was left heartbroken and very much alone on Christmas"

John got a look on his face like he was disgusted with himself.

"Don't worry about it, we were both young and foolish"

"Who are all these people?" he asked looking at a picture of all our old gang.

"Well that's me and my two sisters Adrian and Madeline and your four brothers Steve, Matt, Dan and Sean and your cousin Marc. You see we all used to go bowling every Friday night missing Friday night bowling was not an option cause the others would have kicked your ass. It was something we always did" I shrugged thinking about how much fun we had on those Friday nights.

"Why did we never get married?" he asked.

I sucked in a breath and thought about what to tell him, I knew he deserved to know the truth.

"Well I guess it's because you weren't ready to get married, you told me once you wanted to marry me but you were afraid of getting married and ending up like your parents. When you were 19 they went through a very nasty divorce. You were afraid you were going to end up like them I guess" I said " so when I told you about Boston you freaked out and left me"

"And you took me back?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that ... but that wasn't until almost 6 years later and it was only long enough to conceive Tony"

"What about Sophia and Logan?" John asked "aren't they my children too"

"Yes all the kids are yours John ... I didn't give birth to Sophia and Logan my sister Adrian did"

"So I slept with your sister?" he asked.

"Umm ... no, eww gross thoughts about you sleeping with Addie" I crinkled my nose a little in disgust.

"I'm confused"

"Sophia and Logan are my children ... my twin sister Adrian was a surrogate"

"Why couldn't you have them on your own"

"Just before Boston was born I found out I had a condition where I had to have a hysterectomy, but I knew I still wanted children so I had some eggs frozen for the future" I explained. So far so good but then again he hadn't asked any difficult questions.

"So if we didn't get back together until then how did Logan and Sophia come into the picture?"

"Well look at the time we should be getting to bed"

"Answer my question Ashley" he said.

"Trust me it's better that you don't know some of the past" I said.

"Tell me damn it" he said starting to get angry.

I sighed ... well he left me no choice "I died ... ok is that what you want to know I was shot and died in some alley after working a shift at the dead end bar I worked at so I could support your son and then Adrian dropped Boston off with you and you know what John, you changed so much in that time you truly grew up and then Boston wanted siblings but you didn't want any other woman because you were still grieving the one you lost, so my sister offered to be a surrogate so you could give Boston a sibling"

He looked at me like I had 3 heads by the time I had finished talking. I just started to pace, it frustrated me that he didn't believe me even though I knew this was a lot to take in at one time. But he had wanted to know and I told him.

"Call me crazy but that is really what happened they sent me back down here to look after Boston but then we saw each other again and they took you and the kids away as a punishment and I had to live these last 3 years thinking that I would never see you or the kids ever again but then by some miracle here you are standing right in front of me ... and I just don't know what to do anymore, I feel like I just want to be 6 years old again and have the time of my life with my best friend"

He didn't say anything for a long time and I remained quiet letting him think in peace. But part of me wondered what would happen next. Would he believe me or think I was crazy and try to leave.

"There is still so much I don't know" he finally said "but my heart tells me that you aren't lying and as crazy as it sounds I have no choice but to believe you because as far as I know you haven't lied to me about anything so far and you gave me a place to stay when I really didn't have anything of my own. I love those kids way to much to leave them now"

"Eventually you will remember everything but what happens then you can't exactly be John Cena the WWE champion anymore John ... people think you and the kids are dead"

"Let's work on getting my memory back and then we'll go from there"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey guys what are you three doing?" John asked having a seat next to me on the couch.

"Watchin Wrestlemania 21 dad" Boston replied not looking up from the big screen plasma television he had become so attached to.

"Guys maybe you should continue watching this at up in Boston's room or even better the manor" I suggested trying desperately to get the boys to shut the dvd off before John saw himself.

"But why mama?" Boston asked innocently. I shot him a glare, he knew perfectly well why I was so uncomfortable.

"What's the matter do I not like wrestling?" John asked confused

"I'd say you loved it sir that's what you used to do" Wyatt piped up. I was going to kill all three of them. I kid you not they were all going to pay.

I simply gave up. His match came on and we were all quiet. My attention kept leaving the screen to look at him, to try and judge what he was thinking by his facial expressions. But his face showed nothing. His expression blank.

"See dad you won and you were the champion for a really long time" Boston beamed proudly at his father.

"Kids I think John had had enough for today why don't you go play so we can talk" I suggested . This time they left.

"Are you ok?" I asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I just need some alone time right now if you wouldn't mind"

"Sure thing" I kissed his cheek and ventured down to the basement to do some laundry. I tried to stay down there for as long as possible but eventually I ran out of dirty clothes. Which I guess in itself was a good thing.

John was sitting in front of my laptop when I returned from my little laundry adventure. His face was still unreadable but his eyes were intently reading whatever was on the screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Wiki-stalking myself" was his reply.

"Oh fun"

"Let me ask you a question"

"Shoot" I took a seat across from him on the coffee table.

"Now you are actually dead right?" he asked.

"If you mean did I die and go to heaven yes I did" I replied "but I am just as alive as you are now"

"Did we die?" he asked.

"No … after I became what I am I was allowed to watch over Boston because he was so young when I. Whitelighters don't usually have young children in fact there is only one other … well he was and that would be the father to Masters Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell"

"You mean Leo ... he's one of you?" John asked shocked.

"No, not anymore Leo for lack of a better term clipped his wings"

"You can do that?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"So why don't you do it?" he asked.

"Because ... I dunno I still feel that I might be able to help people with my gift"

"So you never finished explaining what happened" he pointed out.

"Well like I said I was allowed to watch over Boston with the one condition being that I was not allowed to let anyone else know what I was or that I was there and that was right about the time that Logan and Sophia were born. But as much as Boston wanted little siblings he realized that he wasn't getting as much attention from his daddy as he used to so that's why I showed up and like I told you before we were not allowed to be together but we were never much for following rules and as a punishment my bosses sent you away to another dimension ... and I went to rescue you and the kids but you were married to some other woman and the kids weren't my kids and it was then that I realized that you were better off so I made the ultimate sacrifice and I left you there"

"Why were we better off?" he asked.

"Because I knew deep down that we could never be together and I wanted you and the kids to be happy so I left you even though it ripped my heart out to do so"

"So how do you explain the plane crash?"

"My sister Adrian set the whole thing up ... she even went as far as having someone crash an actual empty plane so there would be wreckage but nobody ever found the bodies because there were no bodies to find"

"Did I like wrestling?"

"You ate, slept and breathed wrestling"

"I wish I could remember"

"Wyatt, Chris, Boston, Logan ... come down here please" I yelled from the living room.

All the boys assembled a few minutes later curious as to why I had called them. I smiled at them because I knew they were going to like what I was going to have them do next.

"Boys we are going to teach John Cena how to be John Cena"

"Does that mean we get to wrestle?" Logan asked.

"Yep"

"Sweet" Wyatt and Boston said simultaneously.

"First things first we are going to start with You Can't See Me"

"Boys show him how it's done"

"Like this daddy ... You can't see me" Logan showed him.

"Well that seems easy enough" John tried it but his hand motions weren't in time with the words.

"We'll practice that" I assured him "next the FU"

"We can demonstrate that Ashley" Wyatt picked his brother up and placed him on his shoulders and with one fluid motion performed a perfect FU.

"Years of practice right there" Wyatt grinned.

I left the boys to train John because I figured they knew more than I did anyways. I went to find Sophia because I felt that I didn't spend enough time with her. She wasn't hard to find, she was sitting in her room playing with her dolls. I knocked on her door and she smiled at me upon looking up.

"Hi mama"

"Hey baby do you want some company?" I asked.

"Sure" she grinned at me. I had a seat next to her on her bedroom floor and she explained what she was playing to me. It was nice being able to play with my daughter, I was just happy to the fact I had a daughter to play with.

"So I was thinking" started to say "maybe if you wanted we could sign you up for ballet"

"Really mama?" she asked getting all excited.

"If you want to I'm all for it"

"Yes I do want to" she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly "you are the best mother ever"

"Well I'm the only one you've got but thanks anyways now I gotta go check on Tony and make sure the living room is in one piece"

"What's going on in the living room?" she asked curiously.

"Your brothers and Chris and Wyatt are trying to teach Daddy how to wrestle again" she laughed a little

"He's gonna need all the help he can get then" she said.

"Be nice"

I left her to her dolls as I crept into Tony and Logan's room. Tony was still sound asleep with his thumb in his mouth. I left him to his nap and went back down stairs.

Neither the boys or John could be found at first. Then I heard the sound of running water coming from upstairs. I followed the sound and found John in the bathroom shaving his gottee.

"Hey I just got used to that" I complained.

"The first time you kissed me we were skipping school and you were mad at me beforehand and you didn't meet me like I asked Adrian to ask you to"

"... How?"

"I remembered it while wrestling with the boys"

"That's great then"

"It's more than great, now I can start putting the pieces back together"

He finished shaving and splashed water on his face. I will admit I like clean shaven John much better. I smiled at him proud of his accomplishment.

"What?" he asked.

"I just missed this" I said.

"Watching me shave?" he asked.

"No, the whole interaction thing do you realize that this is the most time we have spent together in almost 8 years" I pointed out.

"I know this really doesn't mean much but I'm sorry for what I did to you and Boston"

"Don't even worry about it you've made up for it a million times over by taking such good care of him when I couldn't"

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"I suppose"

"What is it like to die?" he asked.

"It's like going home" was all she would say before she walked away.

"What the hell does that mean?" John asked himself as he dried his newly shaven face with a towel. Maybe it was better that he didn't know.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ash what are we doing?" John asked me as I dragged him into a bowling alley.

"We are bowling" I replied paying for the rental shoes.

"I get that but why?" he asked.

"Because how often do we get a night off and we used to love bowling" I figured that if it couldn't help him remember then at least we could have some fun with it.

"No using your powers to cheat" he whispered to me with a small grin.

"You are the cheater not me" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, if I remember correctly Lucas was the cheater and you guys always went along with it because Lucas seemed to always have dirt on you and Addie" his grin got broader.

"I refuse to confirm or deny that statement"

"Come on you know it's true"

"Fine" I laughed a little. It was nice having John remember some things about his life. It gave the both of us hope that he would be able to regain his memory back over time. He remembered small things as of right now. He remembered seeing Boston for the first time and that Christmas where he broke my heart and the talk we exchanged after my father's funeral.

"This is nice." He said taking a sip of his beer. I began laughing at little at his expense. He gave me a questioning look. "What?"

"I just remember the first time you ever tried to drink beer and you began choking and your face was all red. You were eight at the time. Your grandfather let you have a sip of his." He closed his eyes as if he was trying to picture it.

"Gettin nothing." He frowned. I knew it was very frustrating for him not to be able to remember his past. I felt horrible for him. It was my fault that he had lost his whole life. If I had just left him alone then none of this would have happened. He must have noticed my sudden depression because his face became concerned. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Everything is my fault. I am the reason you cannot remember your life. I am the reason the whole world thinks that you and the kids are dead. I should have left well enough alone but being without you hurt too much. You are the only man I have ever truly loved and I guess I was being selfish."

"Everyone has the right to be happy Ashley. If I had just manned up when you told me about Boston maybe you'd still be alive too. I can't remember those exact moments in time but I know I must have hurt you very badly. Maybe it is better this way, if I cannot remember hurting you then I cannot feel the guilt that went along with it."

"So you aren't mad at me?" I asked a little surprised. "Knowing that I wrecked your whole life."

"You are the only life line I have to this world. Without you I would know nothing and I would be alone with those children. I wouldn't have been able to survive without you."

"Sometimes I have no idea why you aren't furious with me." I stated.

"There is no use in worrying about what has already been done. The best thing is to try and make the best out of what you have and that is what I intend on doing." He took another swig out of his beer. "Like I said before we will get through all of this as long as we stick together."

"You are right I guess." But part of me just couldn't believe him. I saw bad things coming in the future and all I could really do was brace myself and wait.


End file.
